


Taking A Toll

by ShameInYou



Category: Blind Melon
Genre: Drugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drugs begin to take a toll on Shannon Hoon during the tour for Blind Melon's album, Soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Toll

Lately things had been spiraling out of control. Everywhere Shannon turned, people were in his face scolding him about his drug use. He was a grown fucking man; he didn’t need anyone to hold his hand. He had obligations, this was the only way he could please everyone.  Everything and everyone was relying on him. He had to be the man.

“The show’s starting in 10 minutes guys. Where the fuck is Shannon?” Jonesy frowned, looking around at all the tired/hungover faces of the band.

“He was with us in the dressing room. I don’t know where he slid off too.” Christopher spoke up in a monotonous tone.

The life had even taken a toll on sweet Christopher. Even Chris was fucked up on X, Coke, whatever he could to keep him awake. The record company had recently come under new management and the guys were under a lot of stress. They had one hit from their previous record, which was not a representation of what their sound really was. Their 2nd album wasn’t doing very well and they were booked up with tour for the rest of the year. They were always working and traveling.

The guys had developed drug habits, some more than others. This had hit Shannon hard.

“Are you FUCKING kidding me? Where’s his god damn counselor? Fuck, Shannon…jesus Christ…” Jonesy replied, hand to forehead, worried, not knowing what he would do if the star didn’t show up to play this show.

Just as they were standing there, Shannon waltzed through the door, his appearance clammy at best. He clapped his hands together loudly.

“WHOOOO! Alright guys! You ready for this show? Let’s go get ‘em!” He yelled, rubbing his calloused hands together loudly.

The look on his face was blank, meaningless, as if he was devoid of emotion at this point. And it was the drugs. It was obvious he was still on drugs. The drug counselor the record company had ordered tagged along behind Shan. It was obvious he could not control the Melon singer.

“Shannon, jesus Christ! You look like shit!” Jonesy exclaimed.

It was painful to look at his friend, how the months had taken a toll on him. A once carefree soul turned into this shell of a man that he once was, demons taking a hold of him. But there was no time to dwell on it. The stage manager snapped his fingers.

“Blind Melon, on in 5!” He yelled.

“STAND BY! STAND BY EVERYBODY…STAND BY!” Shannon screamed, chuckling, looking around, drenched in a clammy sweat.

Rogers found it hilarious; he himself fucked up on Xanax he’d popped earlier to calm his nerves.

Shannon popped his neck and rubbed his tired eyes. He had not bathed in days, but no one said anything. The drug counselor that tagged along was fucking useless. Shannon could easily manipulate the square and get away for hours to snort his blow.

As they stood there and the sound of the crowd got louder, Shannon looked at his counseler and dug in his pocket, pulling something out and putting it in his mouth, swallowing it and then spoke in a thick, country accent.

“WELL GOD DAMN, THAT SUMMA BITCH OUT THERE!”

“Ex Excuse me Mr. Hoon, but w-w-what did you just do? What did we just t-t talk about?” The counselor started.

“RELAX YOU SUMMABITCH, I JUST ATE MAH SKITTLES. HEEE HEEE HAWWWW” Shannon said loudly, making the other band members around him laugh.

Shannon jumped in place, pretending like he was boxing the drug counselor, obviously making him uncomfortable.

It was time. The crowd grew louder as the band walked on stage. Jonesy sighed, hand still to his forehead. If they could just get through this tour. Shannon scared him.

He had never seen his friend like this. So pale, so skinny, so blank in the face, so careless. His voice wasn’t even the same. He just croaked out the songs and rolled around on the floor. He prayed they would get through this tour.


End file.
